Hair
by Silvergorgon
Summary: Naoto never fully realised her boyfriends hair didn't actually grow all slicked back and pointy and that he had to gel it like that every morning, until now anyway...


Hold up! I'm gonna put a warning up here! Somewhat sexual themes up in here! No kiddies allowed!

What Naoto did not realise when she started dating a certain Kanji Tatsumi, was that his hair did not in fact grow slicked back and pointy. Though Naoto had been dating him for a few months now she did not notice that he gelled his hair that way every morning… Until one day…

"Ugh, I'll never get this shit…" Was mumbled across the room from the blonde. They had agreed to meet after school to go and study at the textiles shop, Kanji's mother was out of town so the store was closed and Kanji wanted to take advantage of the quiet and brush up on his math skills, something Naoto was good at it turns out.

"Maybe it's best we took a break anyway, if you stare at that page any longer I fear your eyes will pop out of your skull" Lying back on his futon and closing her eyes. Naoto had been getting more comfortable around Kanji over these past few months (kissing may have something to do that she noted).So a well structured jibe at him was a regular occurrence.

"Hey! C'mere you!" He pounced on her and began brushing his skilled tailors hands across her ribs in order to elicit giggles very unbecoming of a hardboiled detective (also a regular occurrence). Math quite forgotten they began a war that would scatter books and shatter the tough-guy image the blonde had spent so long building up.

"You hurt my feelings y'know, I think I need cheering up" Kanji fake-pouted after thrashing and rolling around trying to escape the grasp of his now dishevelled girlfriend (though he's strong, he's also twice as ticklish as her, and what she lacks in strength she makes up for by being a strategic genius)

"Oh really? And how would I go about that do you think?" She lets him breathe for a few minutes, now quite breathless herself from laughing so much.

"A kiss would be a good start" he smirked, leaning up on his elbows, expecting a small kiss. In Naoto's mind however this was perceived as a request for a *ahem* make-out session… and though she enjoyed such forms of contact with him, Naoto was nervous. She'd never really ever been the one to bring about the more intimate moments of their relationship...

"Okay" she thought "You've never, erm, initiated before but there's a first for everything right?" These internal words of encouragement gave her a short burst of courage, though her nerves still made an appearance through her voice.

"Oh Really?" she asked leaning in, trying to summon the most alluring voice she could but her voice broke character half way through, forcing her lips to meet his before he could question it.

Kanji made a somewhat muffled suprised squeak as he sensed the intended passion behind the kiss, though he soon settled into it once she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss lasted approximately sixty seconds before Naoto noticed something tickling her nose and brushing her face. Pulling away she realised she messed his hair up so much that his hair had broken free of its gel prison. And she'd never been so close to getting a nosebleed in her life. Captivated all she did in response was just stare up at him, blushing and hair falling into his face...She realised she loved it...Allot. What she neglected to register was Kanji looking down at her with a very confused expression plastered on his face.

"Not that this ain't fun Naoto, but what are ya doin'?"

"You look very nice with your hair down…" She said in a daze, she quickly realised exactly what she had just said and clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, feeling her face grow hotter all the way to her ears.

"Wh-really? y-you think I look good? But I'm a mess!" Kanji exclaimed in surprise, lifting his hand up to his neck also in embarrassment it seemed, which only made her head jumbled even further.

"It's very attractive…" Naoto mumbled behind her hand. She'd never had this many lewd thoughts coursing through her head at one time, all she could think about were the times she knew his hair would be gel free, all made her feel like a pervert. All of a sudden all her nervous energy turned into…Something else and she liked it…

"Naoto, you okay? Shit I didn't break ya did I?" Kanji was having a not so quiet panic to himself, she was just staring at him, eyes wide, hair messed up, and a blush almost tomato red all over her face. His panic turned to confusion when her hand slowly slipped away from her face except her index finger, which took residence between her teeth and the most provocative expression he'd ever seen on her face suddenly started looking up at him.

"Just kiss me, Kanji"

"B-but what about-" He could barely form a coherent sentence and instead resorted to gesture weakly at the scattered books and pencils.

"Kanji, I have some experiments I'd like to try and I need you to help me with them, what would you say to that?" At that his face went slowly from shock and confusion, to confidence and curiosity.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

After that he kept his hair down a bit more, on those days (and some others) no-one would see either of them after school… Of course the investigation team knew what was going on; the teeth marks on Kanji's neck were far too obvious for even Teddie to miss...


End file.
